Danganronpa 3. The End of Hope's Peak High School. Talent runs in the blood
centre|600px Acerca del arco Esta historia no está relacionada con ninguno de los juegos fandom de Danganronpa, tan solo con los juegos, animes (y novelas ligeras en menor medida) oficiales de esta saga. Última actualización 12 de abril de 2019 Tabla de experiencia previa recomendada antes de leer este arco Si todavía no conoces todas las obras principales de Danganronpa, sería conveniente que echaras un vistazo a esta tabla para conocer los peligros a los que posiblemente podrías encontrarte (no es tan grave como pueda parecer): centre|400px No se han incluido obras como Danganronpa Zero (porque todavía no la he leído) ni otras obras menores (Danganronpa If, Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever, Ultra Despair Hagakure...), aunque puede aparecer algún que otro personaje con una intervención menor. *'Si no hay ninguna barra,' significa que no he incluido referencias (al menos que yo recuerde) en la historia. *'Si hay una barra de nivel bajo (amarillo),' implica que he incluido referencias muy superficiales. No es necesario siquiera conocer el juego/anime, pues estas referencias son sólo curiosidades que no afectan a la historia. *'Si hay una barra de nivel bajo-medio (amarillo-amarillo anaranjado),' significa que las referencias que incluí no afectan a la historia pero está bien que se conozca superficialmente el juego/anime. *'Si hay una barra de nivel medio (amarillo-amarillo anaranjado-naranja),' ya es necesario haber avanzado en el juego/anime para comprender la historia. Puede aparecer algún “spoiler” menor. *'Si hay una barra de nivel medio-alto (amarillo-amarillo anaranjado-naranja-naranja rojizo),' es casi imprescindible haber completado el juego/anime para evitar hacer grandes “spoilers”. De todos modos, el mayor “spoiler” seguiría sin conocerse a este nivel. *'Si hay una barra de nivel alto (completamente coloreada),' es requisito indispensable haber completado la historia o de lo contrario te encontrarás con un gran “spoiler” seguro. Lista de episodios Normales *'Episodio 1.' Hermanos de sangre (27 de enero) *'Episodio 2.' Tan cerca, pero tan lejos (12 de febrero) *'Episodio 3.' Es hora del cambio (18 de febrero) *'Episodio 4.' Si te caes, yo te levantaré y curaré (20 de febrero) *'Episodio 5.' Solo por esta vez (24 de febrero) *'Episodio 6. 'El final del principio (4 de marzo) *'Episodio 7.' Mi intuición me dice que algo falla (19 de marzo) *'Episodio 8.' Puntual hasta en el último día (25 de marzo) *'Episodio 9.' El día en el que el amor lo cambió todo (8 de abril) *'Episodio 10.' La curiosidad desesperó al gato (12 de abril) *'Episodio 11.' Una imagen vale más que mil palabras (14 de abril) ... Especiales * Especial 1. 'Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde (9 de marzo) * '''Especial 2. 'Por arte de magia (11 de marzo) Lista de personajes (por orden alfabético) *Abuela de Hiroyuki *Celestia Ludemberg (oficial) *Chisa Yukizome (oficial) *Gundham Tanaka (oficial) *Hari Bachchan *Hiroyuki Kobayashi *Hiyoko Saionji (oficial) *Itaro Janure *Itsuki *Jefe de redacción *Jin Kirigiri (oficial) *Koichi Kizakura (oficial) *Kichiro Kobayashi *Mahiru Koizumi (oficial) *Mamoru Akiyama *Mikan Tsumiki (oficial) *"Mitarai Ryota" (oficial) *Mizuki Hatoyama *Nagito Komaeda (oficial) *Naomi *Natsuki Nishimura *Nekomaru Nidai (oficial) *Ruruka Ando (oficial) *Sasuke Tomizawa (oficial) *Sato (oficial) *Seiko Kimura (oficial) *Sonosuke Izayoi (oficial) *Sumiye Miura *Tadashi Kobayashi *Takumi Murakami *Ted Chikatilo (oficial) *Teruteru Hanamura *Itona Horibe (cameo) *Juzo Sakakura (cameo) *Shoto Todoroki (cameo) Lista de música *'''Despair imitation (fondo). Masafumi Takada. thumb|center|300 px *'Kami-iro Awase (versión corta)' (opening). Binaria. thumb|center|300 px *'Zansakura -zanka-' (ending). Mafuyu Fujisaki. thumb|center|300 px *'Zettai Kibō Birthday' (ending). Mafuyu Fujisaki. thumb|center|300 px Aclaraciones y comentarios *Esta historia empecé a escribirla a principios del verano de 2018. *La mayoría de las imágenes (sino todas) han sido editadas por mí, aunque en bastantes casos he necesitado echar mano de imágenes propias de juegos o diseños de anime. Créditos a sus respectivos creadores. *Los hechos que sucedan aquí, así como las cualidades y actitudes de los personajes no tienen por qué corresponderse con las de otros parecidos en los juegos o series fandom de Danganronpa. Gracias por todo y un saludo. Categoría:Historias